


The Threshold of the Year to Come

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, fringetrek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin





	The Threshold of the Year to Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At the Close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727707) by [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn). 



Peter's quarters weren't messy, exactly, but he spent a few quick moments tidying up anyway. The rooms seemed unusually quiet following the exuberance of the New Year's Eve party and he found himself humming to break the quiet. He moved a pile of Comlink circuitry off the coffee table, then at a loss for where to put it, dumped it on the floor behind the sofa. He looked around and decided it was a good as he could make it and sipped the whiskey that he'd poured earlier.

The little flutter of worry dissipated with the sound of his door chime. He'd been reasonably sure he wasn't off the mark with Lincoln, but the First Officer could be hard to read. 

Peter smiled and said, "Come in."

Lincoln hesitated at the door

Peter nodded in Lincoln's direction. "That looks good on you."

Lincoln looked down, smoothing his hands over his formal command jacket and made a wry face at the commendation bars pinned on his chest. The hint of pink on his cheeks made Peter want to hurry his agenda along, but he crossed the room to his cabinet of illicit alcohol and asked, "What's your poison?"

"Um. I don't really drink that much. I'll have what you're having?"

Peter chuckled and asked, "Sweet or savory?"

"Sweet," Lincoln answered, following Peter to look over his shoulder. "But not too sweet."

"Picky."

"You asked."

Peter poured blue liquid into a fluted glass and handed it to Lincoln. He topped off his own drink and lifted it.

"To the new year."

"Cheers," Lincoln said.

Peter watched Lincoln over the rim of his tumbler, watched the way his eyelashes fanned over his cheeks when he looked down at the drink, watched the movement of his throat as he swallowed. Watched the pink tip of his tongue sweep over his lips.

"That's... good."

"Antarean brandy, Peter said, aware that his voice had gone a little rough.

Lincoln's eyes were owlish when he looked up, then softened when he smiled. He carefully placed the glass on the cabinet and said, "I think I was promised a kiss."

"That you were," Peter said. Peter cupped Lincoln's face, sliding one hand back to tug at his hair. He slanted his mouth over Lincoln's, greedy for the taste of him.

Lincoln was breathing roughly when they broke apart.

"Wanted to do that the first time I saw you, by the way," Peter murmured.

Peter grinned and walked Lincoln backward until he was leaning against the wall. "Wanted to do something else, too."

"Unh. Not a big fan of foreplay?"

"All depends on the circumstances. Now, I really just want to indulge in a little perversion of authority and give you a blowjob while you're wearing that uniform. If that's okay with you?"

Lincoln laughed, breathless, "I... yes."

"Wonderful."

Peter dropped to his knees and pressed his face to Lincoln's crotch, rubbing his cheek against the sleek material of his dress pants. Lincoln groaned and bucked his hips into Peter's face, arching off the wall.

Peter chuckled. "How long's it been?"

Lincoln shook his head and laughed, tangling his fingers into Peter's hair. "Years. Seriously."

Peter nuzzled at Lincoln's cock through his pants and muttered, "What is it with the command track that makes people so into self-denial?" He unfastened Lincoln's pants and pushed them down, humming in anticipation when Lincoln's half-hard cock was uncovered. Peter mouthed at the soft skin, circling his tongue around the tip of Lincoln's cock where the slick head was just pushing free of his foreskin.

Peter took his time, licking along Lincoln's shaft as he hardened under Peter's mouth. Peter catalogued the sounds Lincoln made, the little gasps and moans at the touch of Peter's tongue, the throatier groans when Peter took him fully in his mouth. Peter pushed forward, taking Lincoln deeper and deeper until he was nosing at the wiry hair at the base of Lincoln's cock.

"Peter... Peter, gonna... can't," Lincoln trailed off with a broken moan as he came.

Bitter on the back of his tongue, Peter swallowed and concentrated on breathing, concentrated on holding Lincoln deep in his mouth while he shuddered and his cock pulsed. Peter held him for long minutes after, while Lincoln panted and his cock started to soften. Lincoln's fingers slowly unclenched from Peter's hair. Lincoln whimpered softly as Peter let him slip gently from his mouth.

"Shh," Peter said, standing, leaning against Lincoln's body, pinning him to the wall. "Not done with you." He brushed his lips over Lincoln's, grinning as Lincoln's tongue darted out to lick at him. Peter groaned and murmured against Lincoln's mouth, "I would really like to fuck you."

"I..." Lincoln licked his lips. "I mentioned it's been a while, right?"

"I can go slow," Peter said, biting Lincoln's collarbone through the fabric of his uniform.

"Can you?"

Peter thought for a moment, the laughed and rubbed himself against Lincoln's thigh. "Probably not. Raincheck on that?"

Lincoln nodded and reached for Peter's cock, squeezing him through his pants. Peter bucked hard at the touch of his fingers, shuddering at the sensation. Their fingers collided as they worked Peter's pants open, and Lincoln circled his fingers around Peter's cock. He pulled slowly, stroking Peter's cock in a firm grip and asked, "Good?"

"Yeah," Peter panted, "more."

Lincoln moved faster, and Peter buried his face in Lincoln's neck, breathing in the scent of him. His orgasm came in a rush, and Peter clutched at Lincoln to keep from sliding to the ground. Lincoln was smirking contentedly at him when Peter blinked his eyes open again.

"Happy New Year?" Lincoln asked.

Peter grinned. "Yeah, I'd say so."


End file.
